1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to metals and, in particular, to aluminum alloys. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for aluminum alloys used in aircraft parts.
2. Background
Aluminum is an abundant material that has an ability to resist corrosion and a low density. Aluminum and its alloys are often used for various components. For example, aluminum and aluminum alloys may be used as structural components in manufacturing vehicles such as, for example, automobiles, aircraft, ships, and/or other vehicles.
Although aluminum alloys have many desirable properties, aluminum alloys with the desired strength for use in aircraft are not readily weldable. Welding of aluminum alloys may cause degradation in the properties, such as strength.
Currently, manufacturing parts from aluminum alloys is performed from larger pieces, either solid blocks, plates, or closed die forgings, that are machined. This type of process provides increased weight savings and an easy fit for assembly. With this type of process, fasteners and built-up structures are unnecessary. However, large amounts of material may be wasted by machining from solid blocks and plates, while forgings require expensive tools and can result in distorting residual stresses in the parts. Additionally, lead times and differences in material demands may generate limits for this type of manufacturing of aerospace parts.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.